Inventory tracking is useful for retail sales operations for a variety of purposes, including sales estimates, merchandise ordering, and loss prevention. RFID systems, wherein individual items are affixed with an RFID tag are widely used in anti-theft programs. Tracking of each individual RFID tag for purposes of inventory control can also be accomplished. Such tracking, however, requires that a plurality of RFID readers be distributed throughout the store or other sales environment to interrogate and capture information from each RFID tag.
Preferably, the RFID readers are interchangeable and portable to facilitate placement in the diverse layouts and arrangements used by retail sales operations. Interchangeable RFID are often designed to be easily placed and moved, thereby permitting customization of tracking system coverage for each individual installation. Unfortunately, however, because the RFID readers are easily exchanged, it can be difficult to accurately track the identity and location of each RFID reader used in the system. Additionally, RFID readers can often be placed and not later handled for prolonged periods of time, making it unlikely a system operator will remember the location of each RFID reader.
Over the lifetime of such an RFID inventory tracking system, an individual RFID reader will typically require maintenance, such as battery replacement. When an individual RFID reader requires maintenance, it can be difficult to locate which RFID reader should be serviced. After moving RFID readers or because of prolonged use since installation, having information locating the specific RFID reader is unlikely. Accordingly, it can be time-consuming to examine each RFID reader to determine if it requires maintenance, and even then, some RFID readers can be overlooked, as it is preferably to place them unobtrusively.